


Blankets and Bee's part 2

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three: Expanding The Family [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new addition to the Watson-Holmes family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets and Bee's part 2

**Author's Note:**

> All the facts about pregnancy Greeneggs and I looked up on Web-MD. Neither of us have children so we are sorry if the internet lied to us. We hope that you guys enjoy the fic(:

8 Weeks: 

Hamish came home with a smile on his face. They had been in the process of getting their own furniture in 221 as well as shipping down his Dad’s stuff to Sussex. John and Sherlock had stayed in London as Sherlock recuperated from his fall as to help with a few things around the flat.

Violet was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the boys while John and Sherlock stood in the living room fighting about the proper way to pack up their belongings. Hamish walked up behind Violet. Wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her on the back of her neck. “I got the job.” Violet smiled as she set the spoon down from stirring the sauce. She wrapped her arms around Hamish’s neck and gave him a proper kiss on his soft lips. “I can now start bringing home the bacon.” 

“Don’t ever say that again,” she laughed as Hamish looked over and saw he was having a nice dinner of pasta, garlic bread and salad. Violet slapped his hand away as he tried to grab some noodles. “I will have to than Mathew for putting in a good word.”

Hamish narrowed his eyes and looked at his wife. They both smiled at each other and laughed softly. “How are you?” he asked Violet. He heard her get up several times in the night before he left for his long interview. 

“Much better,” she said to him as Hamish bent down and put his head up to her stomach. 

“And how are my two babies?” he asked her stomach. “Being nice to mummy?” Violet laughed as she pushed Hamish away from her stomach. He looked over into the living room as he saw his Papa tossing books into boxes, only to have John taking them out and packing them properly. “Have those two been on good behavior?” he asked motioning to his dad’s. 

“It could have been a lot worse,” Violet told him as she looked back at the dinner. “Dinner is almost done boys. Wash up.” Violet grabbed three pasta bowls out and then a plate. 

“You are going to eat right?” Hamish asked making sure that she was still eating even if she was sick. 

“Yes, I don’t want this. Halfway through making dinner I remembered that we had pizza, and also peanut butter.” She explained to Hamish as she set the table. 

John and Sherlock came into the kitchen as they headed to the bathroom to wash their hands. “At least we didn’t have to deal with the weird cravings John,” Sherlock told his husband with a smile. 

Violet pointed a fork at Sherlock. “It’s a natural part of pregnancy,” Violet informed him as he walked past her. 

“And at least it’s not fish fingers and custard, which was the choice last night.” Hamish told his Dad’s. 

Violet looked at him and shook her head. “You are the one who wanted to watch Doctor Who. And it was a one-time thing stupid.” 

 

Week 11: 

Violet rolled her neck as she sat in the back of a taxi cab as she headed to the doctor’s appointment. Hamish was already there. When she got there she headed on in and apologized for being late. It was rush hour and the museum was busy. It was just one of those days for Violet. 

“Sorry love,” he said kissing Hamish on the lips as she took a seat and Hamish smiled as he saw the small bump protruding from her black shirt she had on. It was seeming more real now.

Hamish smiled. “It’s fine Vi,” he said as he placed his hand on her stomach. “Dad wants us to send him pictures after we get the ultrasound done.” Violet agreed as they were called into an examination room. The nurse got Violet set up on the examination table as the doctor came in. 

She moved over Violet’s stomach with the machine as she looked at the developing babies. “They all look healthy. They are both developing at the proper rate. We can’t tell the sex just yet but you can see them there,” the doctor said as Violet and Hamish looked at the screen. “You will begin to show a lot more, really soon especially since you have two of them.” 

Violet nodded her head. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to invest in pregnancy cloths just yet. But she would have to at some point. She held onto Hamish’s hand as the doctor removed the gel. They set up their next appointment as she told them what to expect the next few months in terms of weight gain, mood swings as well as fatigue. 

As they left the doctor’s office. They opted to walk back. Violet didn’t want to get back in a cab; she realized that she was more prone to car sickness now than ever before. They picked up some takeaways for them to have for dinner. 

“Hal be honest, what do you want?” Violet asked as he unlocked the front door of 221b. 

He paused and looked at his wife. “Healthy, beautiful babies. That’s all I care about.” 

 

Week 14:

Violet swatted Matt’s hand away as he poked her stomach. “It’s moving!” he laughed like he was five. Violet wanted to roll her eyes but it was Matt, she ended up breaking down laughing as she pushed him slightly. 

“That’s what babies do when you poke them Mathew.” She explained to him. 

Matt rolled his eyes as Hamish handed him a beer. “Don’t mess with her man.” he warned his newly engaged friend as he sat down next to his wife. He leaned over and kissed Violet and then leaned down and kissed her slowly growing abdomen. 

“How is the whole experience going?” Matt asked them. 

“Good,” Hamish said smiling as he looked at Violet. “We get to find out the sexes soon. Violet’s odd cravings have stopped and now all she wants is ice.” 

Violet stood up placing her hands on her lower back, it still killing her. “And all I do is pee.” 

Matt took a sip of his beer. “But hey, you get two little ones. Just think two little Violet and Hamish’s.” Matt joked as Hamish smiled and looked at Violet as she was about to head to the toilet when they heard a familiar voice from the door. 

“Lord help us all.” 

Hamish got up and walked over to his uncle. “What are you doing here Uncle Myccy?” he asked standing up as he walked over to his uncle to give him a hug. Violet stopped and walked over to give Mycroft a hug as well. 

“I came to stop by and to wish you my congratulations.” He said with a smile at Violet. “Anthea wishes her your best as well as wants to make a lunch date with you so tell me when you can I will make sure that she has off.” Mycroft told Violet. 

Violet raised her eye and looked at him. “Like you didn’t now even if you have been out of the country for work.” Violet told him. 

Mycroft nodded his head. “But none the less I felt I should come and say something.” Hamish thanked his Uncle as Mycroft handed him an envelope. “It’s bonds. I took the liberty of setting up a savings account for the new arrivals so you can put money away for them when they went to Uni.” He said as he walked in and took a seat on the couch. “I won’t hear no as an answer either.” 

Hamish nodded. “Thanks Uncle.” Hamish grinned. “That will be helpful when we are trying to send two to university at the same time. 

 

Week 18: 

Violet sat in the waiting room with Hamish. Today they found out the sex of their twins, they were both anxious and nervous. Violet took Hamish’s hand as they walked into the examination room. “As long as they are healthy. That is all that matters to me,” Hamish said kissing her on the side of her face. 

“I know,” she said as she rested her hand on her ever growing stomach. “Still.” When they got in Violet got up on the examination table and lifted up her shirt so her bare stomach showed. The doctor added the jell and began with the ultrasound. 

Looking she took a few pictures. Turning to look at Violet and Hamish about to open her mouth when Hamish suddenly had a second thought. “Wait! I don’t want to know.” 

“What?” Violet asked turning at looking at Hamish as if he was crazy. 

“I don’t want to know,” he said looking down at her with a grin on his face. “I want it to be a surprise.” 

Violet shrugged and looked back at the doctor. “That’s fine, I still want to know. But I know that I will be able to keep a secret.” 

The doctor looked up at Violet and then over at Hamish. “I would say that sometimes it can cause tension between partners though. Is that okay?” the doctor asked them before she said anything. 

Both Hamish and Violet nodded their heads. “We’ve been through a lot. I think secrets and surprises are okay.” Hamish explained. The doctor grabbed a slip of paper and showed it to Violet. She smiled and handed it back to the doctor. “As long as they are healthy.” Hamish reminded Violet with a kiss. 

Once they finished up they headed back to 221. They climbed up the steps and stopped as John and Sherlock were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for them to get home. Hamish looked at Violet, “I told you we needed to get a knew lock.” 

Violet nudged Hamish as she hugged her father in laws as she went into the kitchen to get a snack. “We came to find out,” John said to them. 

“Hamish didn’t want to know so I am the only one who knows the sexes.” Violet explained to them. “Tea?” 

Hamish walked into the kitchen and looked at his wife. “Sit, I will make tea and get food.” Violet kissed him and headed over to sit down in the chair she had claimed as he own for it was easy for her to get up as well as it didn’t hurt her back. Sherlock looked at Violet with a raised brow. 

When Hamish and John came back from the kitchen Hamish saw his wife nodding to his Papa who had a huge grin on his face. “Oi!” he yelled setting the tea down. “Don’t go deducing my children.” 

“I’m not deducing them,” Sherlock said rolling his eyes to his son. “Just their gender.” 

“How?” Hamish asked him knowing that his father just took a wild guess and got it right. 

“A few factors and probabilities. Violet was just confirming my results.” John shook his head as he walked up to his husband and gave him a kiss. 

 

Week 20: 

Violet leaned on the trolley as everything in the baby store began to blend together as one big blur. “I want to get our kids some nice stuff, but good lord I don’t want to spend this much money on something they will outgrow in a few years.” 

Hamish looked at his wife. As she shifted her weight from one leg to the next. “Bathroom is over there,” Hamish laughed pointing to the back of the store. Violet grabbed her purse and made her way there. 

“It’s not me. it’s the kids. They do it all to me.” she explained. Once she came back from the toilet they went back to looking. Since Hamish didn’t want to know the gender they mostly looked at neutral bedding which was fine with Violet who never liked the traditional pink and blue. 

Violet picked up yellow bed sheets. “Yellow, green? I can’t even think anymore.” She explained to her husband. They had been in the store for three hours. Hamish put his hand on his wife’s shoulders and rubbed them. 

“I have an idea. Let’s get the cribs and changing table.” Hamish said. Violet was about to open her mouth when Hamish stopped her. “Beds and changing tables.” 

“Bedding.” She said turning her head to kiss Hamish softly on the lips. 

Hamish nodded, “okay the walls are grey. What bedding goes with that?” 

Walking down an isle Violet picked up white sheets. “We can add yellow… Hamish.” Violet said as she stopped and looked up. “Bees. We can have bee decor.” Hamish didn’t even need to stay anything for Violet grabbed two duvets and mobiles to attach to the cribs. “Wait till Dad and Papa see these.” Violet smiled as they headed to check out finally. 

 

Week 24: 

Violet laid on her back on the couch. Her back was killing her. they had just gotten back form the doctor with two sets of news. 

1) She needed to cut back on her walking in the museum for it was putting a lot of stress on her. And with the fact she was able to conceive at all was amazing. So she needed to watch everything she did.  
2) She had her glucoses tested and was fine. 

“I can call.” Hamish told her as he handed her a plate of food. He had found food in the fridge. Making a mental note to go to the store after work tomorrow to restock on the necessities. 

Violet sat up as Hamish took a seat next to his wife. “I don’t want to be babysat Hamish, I’m a grown woman.” 

“They wouldn’t see it as that,” Hamish explained to her as Violet looked at him. She wasn’t hungry; she set the plate down on the coffee table and leaned back. 

“I will.” She explained. Violet had even turned down her own parents to come up and help with things till the twins arrived. She would have Gabby come over but she wouldn’t allow her to help clean or anything like that. She had even yelled at Sarah a few times for trying to help out. 

Hamish shook his head. “I’m calling. Papa will be fun to keep you company.” 

“Oh god,” Violet groaned. “the last time he was over to help out he deduced every bloody time the babies kicked. And they must like deductions cause they were very active.” 

Hamish laughed but he was going to call anyway. John and Sherlock agreed and came the following day and moved back into 221A until the babies arrived. Hamish was headed out to work when he saw his Papa looking at Violet’s stomach. “they kicked again.” Violet groaned as she leaned back. 

 

 

Week 25: 

Violet sat on the bed and looked at the closet. Hamish had a school facility party. And she had nothing to wear. She felt like a whale, her feet were swollen and she waddled when she walked, she peed every hour as well as had hot flashes. But she wanted to be a good wife and needed to go to this.

Hamish walked in from the shower, “honey whatever you wear you will look beautiful.” 

Violet huffed and laid on her back on the bed. “I’m a bloody whale Hal. I look good in nothing. My face is all puffed out…” Violet complained as she looked at Hamish as he had on his boxers. His black hair still wet from the shower. 

Hamish laid down next to Violet and kissed her on the side of the mouth. “We can always stay here. Watch Doctor Who.” 

Violet turned her head. “Could we?” 

“Yes.” Hamish made some calls to Matt who also worked at the University. Matt agreed to cover for him. Hamish didn’t want to go to begin with and he knew that it would just add extra stress to Violet and he didn’t want to do that either. Violet made her way to the living room when Hamish popped in season 5 as he knew Smith was Violet’s favorite doctor. As the DVD was ready Hamish grabbed some water and popcorn for them to munch on while watching. 

“You know, when I was younger I wanted to marry Karen Gillan.” Hamish laughed as he ate some popcorn. 

Violet chuckled as she laid her head on Hamish’s shoulder. “You two would have made a great match.” She smiled when Amy and Rory went into the hospital to find prisoner Zero. “Amelia and Rory… those would be cute names for a girl and boy.” Hamish looked down at his wife. He knew she was going to be a roll now with talking about names for their children. “Or Amelia and River, oh or River and Melody. Oh no we could use Rory and Matt. Ah- Rory and Jack! David and Matt!” 

Hamish looked down at his wife. “So our children will have Doctor Who related names?” 

“Obviously.” She laughed. 

 

Week 28: 

Hamish drank his fourth cup of coffee while he waited for his class to file in and begin. Violet had been up with shortness of breath mixed with some kind of Braxton Hicks Contractions. He was so happy it was Friday but tomorrow was the baby shower. 

“You okay mate?” Matt asked with a knock on the door his classroom. 

“I was up with Vi.” He said. “She is having Braxton Hicks contractions. Its preparing her for delivery.” He explained to him. 

“Have you decided on what you are gunna do?” Matt asked. 

“She will be having drugs.” Hamish informed him. “The shower shall be interesting tomorrow, both of us running on no sleep.” 

~~~

Violet sat on the couch, dressed as best as she could be for her baby shower. Her sisters were running around 221 getting the place ready while Violet observed. Once it was ready and people began to arrive in and see the mom to be Sherlock sat down next to Violet, he handed her was of punch. “Save me,” Violet said. 

“Do you want deductions or general amusement?” Sherlock asked her. 

“General amusement. I don’t think I can take any more excited kicks,” Violet said as she placed her hands on her large abdomen. The twins were still moving, they knew there grandpa’s voice already. 

Sherlock cleared his throat. “Very well then. I will guess all the presents and we’ll see if I am right.” 

Violet raised an eyebrow. “That’s still deducting things.” She reminded him. 

“But it’s amusing.” Sherlock told her with a smile. 

“True.” Violet admitted as she pointed to a tallish box her friend Jacqueline just set down. “Well?” 

“Diaper pail.” 

“And that one” she asked pointing to a bag. 

“Baby cloths. And before you ask the next on is baby cloths to. The one after that is a gift basket and more baby cloths. Most of these are baby cloths. Your male co-worker brought you some maternity clothes…” 

“That’s disturbing.” Violet said looking at Sherlock. 

“We’ll have Donovan look into him later. By far the most sensible gift you got is what Gabby brought you.” 

“What is that?” Violet asked. 

“Diapers.” Violet laughed as Hamish walked over to her and sat down with a smile. He looked at his Papa with a serious look on his face. 

“Are you making my children kick again?” 

“No, I am un-boring your poor wife. Have you asked Matt about being the godfather yet?” 

“No… how does he do that?” Violet asked turning to look at Hamish. The party was going fine until Violet looked up, her stomach turned and she felt sick again. There stood Grandma Ruth. 

Ruth huffed as she looked around. “No enough pink and blue.” 

“Oh good… you came grandma,” Violet nearly groaned as Hamish helped her up off the couch. 

“Of course I came. You finally stopped fooling around and started doing your womanly duty. I had to see for myself. You are much fatter than your mother was.” She told her granddaughter. 

“I’m having twins.” Violet reminded her. 

“I know, but don’t you think you’re a tad old. I’m just worried you won’t be able to carry them to term.” 

“Grandma!” Violet yelled at her. 

“I’m telling the truth Violet. You should of have them sooner.” 

Violet wanted to punch her grandmother. She felt her blood pressure rising from the stress as well as one of her children decided to kick her. Violet placed her hand on the lower part of her abdomen as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain. 

“You can leave now.” Hamish said to Ruth. “Violet isn’t supposed to be stressed and you are a very big source of stress. So leave.” 

“How exactly am I stressful? I’m her grandmother!” Ruth explained with a huff. “Besides it’s been proven that it’s not Violet’s fault she couldn’t have kids… who knows if they are even yours.” 

That was it. Violet looked at her grandmother, ranger in her eyes. “Grandmother get out!” Violet screamed. She pointed out the door. Practically pusher her out the door. “I don’t want you ever to come back here. You are unwelcomed and so help me god I will call Mycroft.” Hamish stood up and walked over to Violet and she looked at her grandmother her hand pointed down the steps. Ruth huffed, turning on her heels and left. Violet leaned against Hal as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Violet sobbed as she clutched Hamish. 

“Shh, shhh. It’s okay. Relax honey. I can assure you Mycroft is reaping retribution as we speak.” Hamish promised her. John walked over and helped Violet to a chair where she could put her feet up. 

“As long as he gets video,” she joked. 

Sherlock quickly texted someone. “He understands. Video should be here tomorrow.” 

 

Week 34: 

Hamish wanted to have a nice night out. Which soon turned to a nice night in, his Dad and Papa were out for dinner so it was just them. Violet hadn’t been in the best sprits the last few weeks of pregnancy. Hamish knew she was self- conscious of being pregnant and not looking like she used to. But tonight he had made her a romantic dinner (which meant he went t0o Angelo’s to pick up food) and had desert. She had been home, again bored out of her mind. 

“I suddenly have a serious need to baby proof everything in the house.” She told Hamish as she around 221.

“I thought we did that.” 

“I need to do it again.” She said placing her hands on her abdomen. Violet rubbed her stomach to stop the kicking. That didn’t work the way that she wanted it to. Hamish set down next to his wife and placed his hand on her stomach and began to rub it for her. 

“Violet we have a few more weeks till they come. We are going to be good parents. Everything is ready.” He explained to her with a kiss. 

Violet opened her eyes to see smoke coming from the oven. “Our dinner is burning.” She told him. 

“Crap!” Hamish yelled. 

Violet sat down and laughed. Placing her hands on her stomach. “You sure about that?” 

Hamish pulled out the burnt food. “Chinese?” he asked. 

“Yes.”

 

Week 36: 

Violet was pacing in her bedroom. Her hands on her lower back. it was 2 am and sleep wasn’t coming to her. She was having more Braxton Hicks contractions. As she walked, Violet stopped as something felt different this time. “Hal….” She cried as he placed her hand on her lower abdomen.

Hamish sat up in bed. “What it is Vi?” he asked her. 

“I think it’s time.” 

“Time, time for what?” he asked. Violet waited for the sleep to leave Hamish. His eyes shot up as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his trousers to pull them on. “Oh! Time! Yes! Hang on… let me…” he said as he pulled out his mobile texting Anthea for the car. Violet took a few deep breaths as she walked out of the bedroom stopping as a contraction came. Hamish sent a mass message to everyone that needed to know as he yelled for his Dad’s. 

Sherlock was the first one to make it up the steps. His sleeping habits still odd, even in his old age. John arrived quickly after and they helped Violet get down the steps and then into the car that was waiting outside for them. While John and Sherlock did that Hamish grabbed the bag they had packed just in case this happened. 

The drive seemed to take hours. Violet hung onto Hamish as she wince at the contractions. When they finally got to Bart’s they got a wheelchair for Violet to sit down in. John pushed her as Hamish went up to the desk to check Violet in. 

Violet adjusted herself in the wheelchair as she felt her twins move. Hamish looked at his phone and handed it to his Dad. “Deal with the text messages.” He said as he took hold of Violet’s hand. Once they got her finally into a private room they had her change from her street clothes to the hospital gown. 

Violet tried to find a comfortable place on the bed but there was none. They began to hook her up to machines to monitor her heart rate as well as the babies’ heart rate. John and Sherlock stayed in the lobby until they got the okay to go in and see her. If they even would get the okay was another story. 

“I’m here,” Hamish said as he held onto her hand. 

“I need the drugs Hal,” Violet said as she pulled her hair up best that she could to get it off her hot and sweaty neck. “Please get me the drugs.” 

The nurse came in with a smile to check on Violet. “You water has official broke, we just need you to dilate a little more before the doctor can come in but on the plus side I can come in with the epidural now.” 

“Yes please,” Violet begged. 

When the nurse came back and administered the epidural Violet began to feel a little better. John managed to sneak his way in to hand Hamish back his mobile as well as check on Violet. “Your parents are on their way as well as Lily and Rose.” He said to her. Violet gave a week smile as she place her hand on her abdomen. They were moving around a lot. “Matt is also on his way as we speak and I think he went to pick up Gabby.” John added. “You are going to be brilliant Violet.” John kissed the top of his daughter in law’s head and then headed back out to the waiting room. 

Sherlock was left to entertain in the waiting room, he was happy when John came back to answer the questions that Violet’s parents had. 

“Is she okay?” Grace asked John as they took seats to wait. 

“She is fine. They administered the epidural and they are just waiting.” He explained to them as Matt came in with Gabby as well as with Mycroft. 

“It’s two weeks early thought,” Lily pointed out. 

“Twin tend to be early.” John pointed out as he noticed Matt had another woman with him, which was most likely his new fiancé. “She is going to be fine.” 

It was getting close to four am and still no babies. Violet was hungry, thirsty and had to pee. But she had to wait for as she was about to get up the doctor came in. She smiled and then looked up at Hamish. “You two ready to become parents?” 

Hamish grabbed his wife’s hand. They had been to birthing classes but both of them knew all they needed was each other. Violet sat up as everyone in the room got ready. 

“I am going to need three big pushed from you Violet and then we should have the first one out in no time.” Explained the doctor. 

Taking hold of Hamish’s hand Violet pushed. And then pushed again and then once more. Her entire body was tired and her back was on fire. Her hair was sticking to her face from the sweat. She looked at Hamish who just smiled as if she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and would ever see in his life. She smiled back as she gave one more push and soon their heard the cries of a baby. 

The nurses grabbed the new born child and began to clean him up. Violet leaned back, she had time to relax she hopped till the next one decided to show up. The nurse walked over to Hamish and Violet. “This is your son. 7 pounds and 2 ounces.” 

Hamish felt a lump in his throat as he looked down at his son. “We have a son…” he cried as Violet smiled tears filling her eyes as well. But soon the contractions began again. Violet shifted as the doctor looked up at her. 

“One more to go.” 

The second time it took two and a half pushed until they heard cries. Taking the second one the nurse went to wash it up. Coming back there was two nurses. “We have the boy,” she said handing him to Violet. She looked down at her son and smiled. “And then we have a healthy and beautiful baby girl. She is 6 pounds 9 ounces.” The other nurse explained handing her to Hamish. 

He looked down. “One of each,” he said chocking up. He looked up at his wife and leaned over and kissed her. “We did. We really did it.” 

Violet laughed. “We did didn’t we.” 

Another nurse came back in to get the names for them to write down on their birth certificates. “For your daughter?” 

“Amelia,” Hamish said not taking his eyes off his daughter. She fit perfectly in his arms. How he ever was part of making something so perfect was beyond him. 

Violet looked up at the nurse, “Amelia Irene.” She knew Hamish was looking at her now. “We can call her Emma for short.” She explained to Hamish. He knew it was a nod to Ms. Hudson who was a big part of both of their lives. 

The nurse nodded and then went on. “Your son?” 

Violet held their son and smiled. Hamish needed to say nothing for it you name our daughter Amelia it only seems logical to bestow your son with only one name. “Rory. Rory Ham-”

Violet looked up at him to stop him right there. “We are not naming our son after ship name in High School.” She laughed as Rory began to fuss. “See Rory doesn’t even like that idea.” 

Hamish chuckled. He wasn’t going to argue with Violet on this one. “Okay, so Rory…” 

“Johnlock.” Violet said without a second thought. The nurse looked a tad confused but jotted down the name anyway. 

Hamish looked over at her. “So our ship name was unworthy but you can combine my dad’s names and make Johnlock?” he asked her. 

Violet smiled as Rory stopped crying. 

 

Violet’s parents were the first to come in and see their daughter as well as their grandchildren. They had told them not to say the name of the sexes for they wanted to surprise John who was still in the dark for Sherlock had refused to tell him. 

“You should feed them Vi, you will feel much better.” Grace pointed out to her daughter. Violet knew that she was right but all Rory and Emma wanted to do at the moment was sleep. 

After Violet’s parents Matt, Rebecca (his fiancé) Gabby and Mycroft came in to see the new additions to the world as well as congratulate Violet and Hamish. The last ones to make it in around 6:30 in morning April 15 was John and Sherlock. 

Sherlock took a seat on the couch as Hamish handed his Papa his son and then he took the now full Amelia and handed her to his Dad. Hamish watched as his dad’s held their grandchildren. He remembered how they would hold him when he was younger and he would look at them and think they were the two greatest people in the world. Now he was going to be that to his children. 

“Who is this beauty?” John asked as he looked down at his granddaughter. He could tell she was going to look like Hamish. 

“Amelia Irene Watson-Holmes.” Violet said as she let out a breath. She felt weird not holding one of her babies but she was happy they were sleeping or happy now that they were fed. 

John laughed and shook his head as he kept his eyes on his new granddaughter. “I’m sorry Am-”

“Emma for short,” Hamish explained. John looked up at this time and nodded at his son. “And Irene after my mum.” 

“She has your face Hal. And I can tell you right now they will both have full heads of dark locks on their heads.” John told him with a smile plastered onto his face. “You are lucky Emma.” He said talking to her. “You have some pretty brilliant parents.”

“And how about this little one?” Sherlock asked. “Who looks just like you Violet, it’s unbelievable.” 

Violet looked at Hamish as he sat on the edge of her bed as she pushed herself up father. “That is Rory Johnlock Watson-Holmes.” She told them. 

“Rory.” Sherlock said to his grandson.

“What are you deducing his favorite color?” Hamish joked with his Papa. 

“No, I’m admiring how perfect they are as well as thinking what kind of name Johnlock?” he asked as he stopped and then turned to John. Though John’s face had aged with a few more wrinkles (he blamed them on Sherlock and the bees) his hair was mostly gray now with a few patches of blonde that reminded Sherlock of his John. But his eyes, they stayed younger, bright and perfect. Sherlock’s eyes lit up as they met John’s and he figured out the middle name. “You named your son after us?” 

“It only seemed to fit.” Violet told Sherlock and John. “They are going to have two brilliant and extraordinary grandfathers. Why not be named after them?” 

Rory began to fuss but Sherlock knew what to do. He began to rock his arms back and forth and talk to Rory. “He is like The Doctor with babies.” Hamish whispered to Violet to laughed. Covering her mouth to keep from laughing to hard. 

As precaution they hospital kept both Violet and Rory and Amy over night to watch them and make sure that all is well with her. While Hamish stayed with her at the hospital John and Sherlock went back home to get the place cleaned up and ready for when Violet came home tomorrow. 

They got the basinets set up in their room, as well as the cribs set up in the living room. Hamish came home to pack cloths for Rory and Amelia to wear when they came home tomorrow with Violet and got the car seats ready as well. Violet was up every few hours to feed them through the night. So by the time she was ready to leave in the morning she was worn out. She just wanted to be home and in her own cloths again as well as her own bed.

Hamish believed that a car was just going to bring them home but his Uncle Mycroft and Auntie showed up. “Anthea wanted to meet the new Watson-Holmes additions,” Mycroft said as Violet had finished changing them and getting them in their car seats. 

“Amelia Irene and Rory Johnlock.” Hamish told his Auntie. 

Anthea laughed as she looked down at the TARDIS onsies Violet had on her children. “Mathew?” She asked looking up at Violet. 

“Yes,” Violet told her as she handed Hamish the diaper bag as well as her own bag. They had a wheelchair to help her. Violet didn’t want to ride but she did it to please Hamish. They got Rory and Amelia in the car. Violet sat in the back while Hamish was up in the front. Before they headed back home Mycroft opened up the door again to look at his niece and nephew. 

“They are going to have the most bright future ahead of them.” He said looking at Hamish and then at Violet. “Take care I will be in touch soon.” Mycroft said going back to his very mysterious British government voice. 

The ride was short. When they got home Violet and Hamish grabbed the car seats out of the car and headed on in. Hamish was going back to get the rest of the stuff. He could smell a fresh pot of tea as well as food. His Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jeff were there. 

When they got up to the main level Hamish was correct. Violet ate some food; and then headed into their bedroom to feed both Amelia and Rory. Once she finished with Rory, Hamish knocked on the door. “They sleeping?” 

“Yeah,” she told him. “Once they eat they pass out. It’s wonderful.” Hamish took a seat next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her. “What was that for?” she asked him. 

“Just being a perfect mother.” 

Violet laid her head on her husband’s arm. “You are going to be more than a perfect dad. You had two of the best examples.” 

“You must be tired if you are talking like this,” he joked. Violet poked him in his side. “Go shower and then nap. I have a handful of willing people to help sitting out in the living room.” 

Violet looked up at her husband. “Really?” 

“Yes. Sleep. I need you to sleep and not get sick from the lack of sleep.” Hamish kissed her on the lips. Violet smiled as she got up and grabbed her cloths and headed into the bathroom. While she showered Hamish stayed in their room.

He sat there and watched as Amelia and Rory slept. “I had the same face when I use to watch you sleep.” John said as he walked in. “Though Papa hated cribs so you usually slept on his chest on the couch.” 

Hamish shook his head. “Explains a lot.” He joked. 

“Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jeff are leaving. I told them the kids were asleep.” John said sitting down next to his son. “It’s a new journey Hal. Fear will always be around but don’t let the fear of not being the best parent. For you will be. Even if you mess up.” 

Hamish nodded at his Dad. “Violet and I have you and Papa to look to. If you two can make it through all you did and did all you did with raising me. I’m sure we can do it. Even if there are two.” 

John kissed his son on the top of his head. “Enjoy it now Hal. It will be gone in a blink of an eye.” John explained as he looked up at his 35 year old son. Sherlock stood in the doorway and watched as John talked to Hamish. He wanted to run in there, pick up his 6 year old who was sitting on the bed talking to his Dad. But Hamish was a grown man with his children. 

“It sure does.” Sherlock said to himself.


End file.
